Everybody Loves Rayman
Everybody Loves Rayman is a crossover between Everybody Loves Raymond and Rayman. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 23 (49): [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']]. Summary A video game character (Guess who?) tries to keep the peace when his oddly human parents come to stay at his house. References *''Rayman'' *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Raving_Rabbids Raving Rabbids] Characters *Rayman *Rabbids *Mom *Dad *Man *Betilla *Mr. Dark *Globox *Teensies Transcript (Scene begins at the end of the original Rayman for the PS1.) Mr. Dark: HAHA! Rayman, you'll never defeat me and save Betilla! This dreaming world is doomed! POW!!! Mr. Dark: NOOO! How could I have forseen you do the only things you do?! Betilla: Rayman, you did it! You beat the game! Globox: I helped too. Betilla: Oh, and Globox. Do me a favor and don't look at me. OK? Globox: Everybody loves Rayman. (Title card: Everybody Loves Rayman) Mom: We're here. Where's my darling boy? And Betilla, too, I guess. Betilla: Rayman! I did not agree to let your parents stay with us! Rayman: AWWWWWW... Come on! Mom: We'll take care of making our beds. We know how over-worked you are... I mean, look at you. Betilla: Do they really HAVE to stay here? Rayman: Awwwwwwwwwww....yeah! Their house is being fumigated for Raving Rabbids. (Switches scenes to a circus tent with 2 Rabbids jumping on it and 2 on the ground 1 slapping a man with a feather duster and the other on a man's back slapping him with a fly swatter.) Man: Help! Help! Man down! Man down! Betilla: Kids! Breakfast is ready! (Two Teensies sit at the table. That's the only time they are seen for the whole sketch. What a waste.) Mom: Hmm, interesting. But I thought since you used magic the toast wouldn't be burnt. Betilla: Give me some credit, I conjured it up from thin air! Mom: You're right. Maybe magic toast is supposed to be burnt. Dad: And the eggs are magic too. Betilla: THAT IS IT! (Drags Rayman to another room)You have to tell your parents to leave! Rayman: Awwwwwwwww, but I don't wanna! Mom, Dad...... you gotta goooooooo! Mom: You'd throw your own parents out? What kind of son are you? Rayman: Awwwwwwwww come ooooooooooonnn! Betilla: You might not have arms, legs or a neck, but at least act like you have a spine! Rayman: AWWWAAAOOOOOO!!!!! Betilla: Those weren't even words! (Rayman helicopters away) Betilla: Don't you helicopter away when I'm speaking to you!!! Rayman: Hey bro, what are you doing here? Globox: I just came to sit around, watch TV and you know, bask in your shadow. Rayman: Well... it's kinda crowded right now 'cause mom and dad are staying here. Globox: I know. I bought some stuff they left at their house. (So, you went in their house while it was being fumigated?) Look! They forgot their Rabbids! Rayman: Awwwww, you Rabbids! You stole my franchise, now you've wrecked my house! (Actually, the Rabbids became their own franchise. YOU got your own game the year before this even aired, what are you complaining about?) (Rayman beats up Rabbids) Rayman: *pant* *pant* *pant* Betilla: RAYMAN!!!! Rayman: Awww, but Globox and Rabbids and OOAWWOOOOOOOOOO!!!(Rayman is seen playing with a basketball from out of nowhere, in top of his nose.) Rabbid: Seriously dude. No one can understand you. (Yes, the Rabbids speak English. I don't even) Globox: Nobody understands Rayman. (Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonists: Rabbids *Special Guests: Rabbids *Rayman sounds almost like Ray Romano. Except he doesn't. *Rayman said that the Rabbids stole his franchise referring to how the Rabbids got their own series after their appearance in the Rayman series, despite the fact that Rayman got his own game, Rayman Origins, 1 year before this episode even aired. *This is the 28th segment that the name of a MAD parody is said. *This skit is similar to The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker, uGlee, Extreme Renovation: House Edition, Batman Family Feud, Ben 10 Franklin, Malcolm in the Middle Earth, CSiCarly, The Big Fang Theory, GleeVR, Captain America's Got Talent, Konan the Kardashian, How I Met Your Mummy, and Celebrity Wife Swamp. *The Rayman logo in the title card hasn't changed. *Rayman's hair was colored pink instead of yellow in this segement. *This segement doesn't only parody Rayman, but it parodied Rayman Origins. **Speaking of Rayman Origins, here's a remark: in the teaser trailer, it shows that Betilla the Fairy created Rayman, so technically she's his mom, not his girlfriend/wife, meaning the two random people who were suppose to be Rayman's parents in this segment were unnecessary... but, this is a parody so... who cares? ****I DO! Is this implying that Rayman married his own mother? Well, there is a reason they're called the Usual Gang of Idiots. And, if Betilla is Rayman's mother, then who are the people Rayman claims are his parents? Is this like that one Spongebob episode, "I'm With Stupid", where it's revealed at the end the two people Patrick claims are is parents were never actually even RELATED to Patrick? **Also another error. Mr. Dark wasn't directly in Rayman Origins but numerous references were made to him, but it would be funny if it would be a MAD response to what happended to Mr. Dark and why he didn't appear in Rayman Origins... other than what happened to Mr. Dark in the Game Boy Color adaption of Rayman 1. ***Actually, it's not implied that this is Rayman ORIGINS, it's probably just the original Playstation game they're referring to. *Although Rayman speaks well in human language in this sketch, he doesn't speak real well in his role in his video game franchise. Except for Rayman 2 & 3. **Also, the Rabbids (only one of them) has the ability to speak in this sketch, but in their own video game franchise and crossover with Rayman's, they only scream. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Sitcom Parody